The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Skimmia japonica, which was found as a branch sport on a cultivated specimen of Skimmia japonica (unpatented) by Mr. Noriaki Kogawa in Minai Tsukuda, Aomori Prefecture, Japan. The varietal denomination of the new variety is ‘Ranso En’.
The genus Skimmia is included in the family Ructaceae which comprises about 161 genera and 1700 species of evergreen and deciduous trees and shrubs, Asian in origin. Skimmia comprises approximately 6 species, orginating in Western Himalayas, Eastern China and Japan, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics. Skimmia japonica is a native of Japan and Korea.